


Run Away

by Synnerxx



Series: The Air Between Us [10]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tig leaves them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Part of the The Air Between Us series.   
> Prompt: Weakness at ot3_100

"You're a coward then." Kozik says, staring at Tig.

"Maybe." Tig shrugs and fastens his duffle bag.

"Were you even going to tell us if I hadn't found you?" Kozik asks, a tinge of desperation in his voice.

"No." Tig picks up the bag and slings it over his shoulder.

"Why not?" Kozik folds his arms across his chest and stands in front of the doorway.

"Because I'm a coward." Tig sneers at him, pushing past him, and walking away.

Kozik watches him go, clenching his hands into fists. How the hell is he going to tell Chibs about this?


End file.
